Being Mine
by klcm
Summary: The sequel to my story 'Valentines'. Set a year later...is their love still enduring and lasting? Morgan and Garcia....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Thanks for your reviews....here's the sequel most of you wanted!

----------------------------

She turned over in the bed; it had been exactly a year since the week long build up to that day in the park. She remembered it all too well to forget it.

_Will you be my valentine baby girl?_

_x_

_She went light headed at those words, Derek, Derek was her secret admirer and with that she cried, she broke and cried. Happy tears, no sadness in them, but pure happiness and surprise. She was happy to be sitting because otherwise she would have fell as her legs would have given way from the shock of the words. Every single word on every single piece of card all from Derek, the one man she had loved for years._

'_So baby girl, what do you say? Will you be my valentine?'_

_She stood and turned to the voice. She smiled his favourite smile and the sight in front of her was the most amazing sight she could have wished for. There he was, her Chocolate Adonis, a smile on his face and another red rose. She was speechless, what had she done to deserve this?_

'_Well?'_

'_Oh Derek, of course I'll be you valentine.'_

_He stepped closer and opened his arms for her to fall into. He knew too well she was about to cry._

'_The only reason I did this was to prove how much I love you. Pen, baby girl, I don't love you; I'm IN love with you. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to prove it. I hope you liked it.'_

'_Liked it? I loved it. Thank you.'_

'_For what, goddess?'_

'_Making me feel loved and wanted.'_

'_Well it's not the end.'_

'_It's not?'_

'_Nope.' He laughed slightly at her innocence. 'Come here, and get that key out.'_

_She got the key and followed him to the blanket, he told her to sit and then he sat next to her and slid the box over to her. 'Open it'_

_She unwrapped the box and saw a wooden jewellery box inside, carved with patterns and on top some words._

_Forever thine_

_Forever mine_

_Forever outs_

_She looked up. 'What does this mean?'_

'_They were in a love letter, it was written by someone for his lover, his soul mate. The words although a little dated were what I feel for you. I have kept for so long how I truly felt for you, wanting to wrap my arms around you and tell you what you mean to me, what my life would be without you. Pen, you're the missing part of my soul. The part that makes me feel whole. __The writer says he only feels happy with her, the one, in his arms. So happy in fact that his soul only belongs there. That's how I feel towards you Pen. He talks about one day being with her solely. Living with her and being lovers and more. You are my life, my love. And I want you to never misjudge...never believe false tales and rumors...of the man who loves you so unconditionally. __The ending is about our love. __I am forever yours as you are forever mine...we are forever one. Forever thine, forever mine, forever ours._

'_Oh.' She didn't say much more, she simply couldn't she was chocked for words. Was she dreaming?_

'_Pen, I want you to be mine.'_

'_Derek, I love you.' And with that sentiment said she cried, she put her head down and felt the arms she longed for in loneliness wrap around her._

'_Good, because I love you, not as a brother, or a friend or a best friend but as a lover, a partner and later a husband. That is if that's what you want?'_

_She nodded her head still on his chest._

'_We have practical been something, all that banter and flirting was never something that wasn't serious, it was real and pure. I saw the look in your eyes when you said them and each time something happened in me and I never took notice, not truly did I evaluate what you meant to me until you were shot and got with Lynch__. So, Pen will you open the box?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

She drew his pillow closer breathing in his scent as she paused from her flashback of the day and smiled contently.

_She put the key in the lock and turned it, inside the box was a new note and necklace. Taking both out she looked to him for guidance._

'_Go on baby girl.'_

_She opened the letter and read._

_**Derek our dearest son,**_

_**Although you are only little while we write this, we want you to know that even since you were little your mother and I have wanted nothing more than for you to grow up healthy and happy, to have a great childhood, and later on an amazing adulthood where you meet the one that makes you smile regardless, the one that cannot leave your thoughts even when they are standing right opposite you. A person that can make you highest walls crumble and allow you to share your deepest emotions and secrets without feeling like they are judging you in anyway. A person that means more to you than anything, a person who you would put before yourself to protect, to love and to want regardless. Son, what me and your mother want more than anything is a person that can give you everything without truly knowing it. We hope that when that day comes around you will be able to give them this necklace. It has your great grandmothers name engraved on it, as does it have your grandmothers and your mothers. It is to be passed down by the male generations to their one true love. We hope that one day it will have the love of your life on it.**_

_**Love Mom and Dad**_

_Penelope looked at him and he caught her tear as it fell effortlessly. _

'_Look at the necklace goddess.'_

_Without even uttering a word she looked at the locket in her hand and opened it, inside were 4 names, Diana, Lucy, Fran and Pen. She looked up more tears pouring from her eyes._

'_Oh my God.'_

'_What's wrong?'_

'_Reality check that's all.' She wiped her eyes and looked at him._

'_I love you baby girl, you are the love of my life and I want nothing more than for you to love me back, and want me just as much as I do you.'_

'_Derek, I have loved you for far too long to back away from this. I just can't believe it's happening. Men like you don't go for women like me.'_

'_That's what everyone else says. What about what I want? I don't care about what everyone says about what men like me want because at the end of the day they don't know me. If they did they would know that right from our first meeting I've only wanted you, I was too blind to realise it. Baby girl, what do you say to being with me?'_

'_I want nothing more handsome.'_

'_You do not know how happy you have made me.'_

'_I can't believe it was you all along. Those cards...'_

'_All picked to tell you how I feel in every essence of the sense. You deserve your fairytale.'_

'_What did I do to deserve you?'_

'_I don't know but I don't know is why a person as wonderful as you graced my life but I'm never letting it go.' He laughed as she blushed. 'Right baby girl, I have lunch, what do you say?'_

'_I don't care, I have you.'_

_He laughed and showed her exactly what she meant to him and what she would mean to him, the days after, the weeks after, the months after and even the years after._

'Do I get my pillow back?'

'Only if you come back to bed.'

'Oh well, now that is a questionable matter. Do I go get ready for our day together or do I join my goddess in bed?' He laughed as he approached the bed.

'So handsome, what are our plans?'

'Well that would be telling.' He said as he let her snuggle into him like she did every time she had the chance.

'Not even a hint?'

'Not even one baby girl.'

'Oh you're mean handsome.'

'Well maybe I should be punished.'

'Hmm, I think you may be right.' Penelope said as she knelt up on the bed and gave him a seductive look, they 'played' for another hour before he admitted it was time to get the ball rolling.

'Pen, I need you to go to the store and get your favourite wine. I forgot.'

'Oh okay, no big problem.' She turned around in the skirt she had just put on. 'Anyway, I was thinking shouldn't I surprise you this year, try and top what you did last year.' She said beaming at the memories.

'Nope baby girl, I have plans.' He put his jeans and tops on and walked out of their bedroom. Penelope found the top she was looking for and walked out to find the table set for breakfast, a single rose like the year previous. 'Sit baby girl.

'Handsome, I really feel bad; I should be showing you this year.'

'Hush up; I've been planning this so you'll have to put up with it.' He flashed her his best smile as he took a seat opposite her.

'Will you at least let me help wash up?' She said as she swallowed her last bite. 'I mean you know it gets done quicker when we both do it.'

'Don't care baby girl. I don't want to hear it. Now go and take a bath or something but no washing up, cleaning up or anything domesticated.'

'Fine, will I get to see you in the bath?'

'Hmm, maybe.' He winked at her. 'Pen, you've shown me you love me endlessly.'

'And you me hot stuff. What is all this about?'

'I want you to feel special.'

'You make me feel special every day.'

'Well good, but today is about you and me, no interruptions at all. Now go get that perfect body of yours in a nice hot deep bath.'

'You use it as an excuse so I'll smell good.'

'What can I say I love your scent baby girl.'

She laughed as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom. 'What the hell is he up to?' She pondered as she ran the bath. She got in relaxing instantly as the hot water hit her skin. She slid down and closed her eyes as she felt all stresses she had gathered through the week just melt away. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open, she couldn't help but smile.

'Alcohol at this time?'

'It's only one so what's the harm eh?' She put her hand up and took the drink. 'I will be right back.' He left the door slightly ajar, the next thing she knows Clooney is peering into the bath.

'Hey Clooney, you come to keep me company?' The dog licked her hand. 'I don't think daddy wants me to have a wash that way.'

'No I don't. Clooney out now.' He walked in highly amused and shut the door. 'You going to move forward then?' She did as she was told; it wasn't new for them to share a bath. He got in and wrapped his arms around her as they lay there. 'How's that feel?'

'Like heaven.' They lay together for 30 minutes, just talking about everything and nothing. 'Right I need to get out; otherwise I will forever be a prune.'

'Never.' He said standing first. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself before putting his hand out for Penelope to take. He wrapped his arms around her. 'Get dressed and we will go out for a bit.'

-----------------------------------------------

Later that day

'Okay, baby girl. I need to get clean after that run, would you be able to go to the store and get some wine and beer?'

'Of course handsome, I'll go in 5 minutes. I just need to feed Clooney.'

'Leave it I'll do it.'

'Okay.' She said grabbing her keys. 'See you in about 20 minutes hot stuff.' He kissed her before she left and then counted to ten before starting to prepare.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

She took a slow walk to the store, she loved her life with Derek, it was every bit she wanted it to be. She still got giddy when she took out the notes and the gifts. She had pressed the rose so she had it as a memory forever. Her life got better from that point. She no longer woke up in the morning feeling like life was rubbish instead she woke up in the morning to a man that loved to watch her sleep, to kiss her awake. Before she knew it she was back at their house putting the key in the lock. When she got in there was no sign of Derek at all.

'I'm back hot stuff.' She halted at the scene in front of her, there in front of her was a table set for two, beautifully laid.

'Baby girl.' He said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

'What...'

'Happy valentine's day sweetness.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'How about nothing but turn around and kiss me.'

'Well that's easily done!' She turned, his arms still around her waist and then closed the gap and they shared a lengthy passionate kiss. Pulling away she looked him dead in the eyes. 'What have I done to deserve you?'

'Same thing I did to deserve you... This is why I needed you to go out.' He unwrapped his arms from her waist and then walked into the kitchen. When he came back he had a glass of her favourite wine, wearing a big smile he passed it over to her.

'You didn't forget?'

'Nope.'

'Should have guessed.' She smiled at him as she took the wine glass from him. 'But I'm glad I didn't, then it would have ruined this.'

'Well how about a romantic lunch for two?'

'I would love to.' Her smile ever growing.

30 minutes later they were still at the table eating. 'I didn't want to spoil you at some restaurant Pen. I would have loved to but I thought I would give you something more personal.' He took her hand in his. 'I love you P. I wanted to spoil you just not in front of people. I like it when its just us two, when I have you all to myself.' He stood up and made it look like he was going to take the dishes.

'Don't do the dishes yet hot stuff. I like just sitting here with you; we have work tomorrow so I want to myself for as long as I can get you today.' She flashed him her infamous smile that she knew he loved to see on her.

'I wasn't not going to do the dishes baby girl.' He smiled at her mischievously, she gave me a look that told him she knew he was up to something, he then leant in and whispered into her ear seductively, right then and there he really wanted to take her in his arms and take her to the bedroom but he had one more thing to do. 'And nor are you.'

She raised an eyebrow and sat completely speechless as Derek got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

'Penelope Garcia, I don't think I will ever know what I did in my past to have you grace my life and I apologise for the 5 years I didn't take notice of your love for me and my love for you. From you I have actually become a better man and love life because I have you to share it with.' He looked up at her, saw the tears building. 'I love you Penelope Garcia and want the rest of my life to be spent with you as my wife and hopefully the mother of my children. So Penelope Garcia, my baby girl, will you do me the honour and marry me?'

The flood banks released and the tears fell immediately. 'Oh yes!' Was all she could say as reality hit her straight smack bam on the face.

He stood and took her hand, sliding the very Penelope type of ring on her finger he then pulled her into his embrace. 'Thank you.'

'No thank you. You have made my biggest dream come true!' She said burying her face into his chest, and taking in the smell that comforted her so many times.

'Oh really?'

'Oh really handsome.' She pulled away and smiled at him. Then she kissed him again. 'So how long have you had it on you?' She gave me her all knowing face, he realised she knew him too well to lie about the length of time he had keep the ring on him.

'For too long.'

'And you didn't ask me?'

'I wanted to find the right timing.' He replied sheepishly.

'Well you found it! Now how about I show you exactly what it is you mean to me?'

She giggled sexily as he growled at what she was implying. She put her newly engaged hand out which he took willingly and she pulled him to their bedroom. It was then that he realised he had everything he had ever wanted. He had his goddess who would comfort him and love him regardless and she realised she had everything she had ever dreamed o. She had her Adonis who would love her and protect her forever.

Being Derek Morgan's was really appealing to her.

Being Penelope Garcia's was really appealing to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay so that is the end! I thought to keep it all Morgan/Garcia Fluff purely because it is the ultimate! I didn't want to drag it on forever more but I wanted a happy ending! **

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
